1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to an optical film, which reduces the reflection of external light on a display, and an organic light emitting display apparatus including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, flat panel displays may be classified into an emissive type and a non-emissive type. The emissive type display may include, for example, flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electroluminescent devices. The non-emissive type display may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Here, the organic electroluminescent device is self-emissive and electrically excites fluorescent organic compounds to emit light. Further, electroluminescent devices have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, rapid response speed and low power consumption, and thus they have recently been considered as a next generation display. Such electroluminescent devices may be categorized into either inorganic or organic devices according to the materials used to form the emission layer.